


An Unexpected Bond

by MinkyForShort



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Cunnilingus, Deals, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Percy, Marks, Rating May Change, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkyForShort/pseuds/MinkyForShort
Summary: Vex uses a fae's words to her advantage, and the fae finds he quite likes this clever half-elf woman.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Vax'ildan & Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Vex pulls her cloak tightly around her as she keeps her pace into the deepest parts of the woods, Trinket following closely, letting out small groans of unease as the trees grow denser. Vex smiles assuringly as she pats his head.

“It’s alright, Trinket” she soothes, looking ahead as her dark vision allows her to catch sight of a clearing surrounded by tall, ominous looking trees, “Remember, we’re doing this for Vax..” Trinket responds with his ears flattening sadly against his head, and Vex can’t blame him..

Between the two of them, Vax had always been the one who was stuck in bed more often with a cold or fever when they were children. She remembers spending warm, sunny days inside, sitting beside her brother’s bed, entertaining him with stories and feeding him soup when their mother was in town buying more medicine, because the thought of playing in the woods without her brother was just unthinkable to her younger self. Even when they were taken to Syngorn to live with their father, she would sneer at the clerics who would try and get her to leave his room so they could treat his fever. By the time they were traveling on their own, Vex always made sure to have enough money set aside to buy medicine, just to be safe. And even when money was tight, a wink and showing off the right amount of cleavage was always enough to make sure her brother had enough medicine to last through whatever sickness had come over him in the colder weather.

One thing she could always count on though was that no matter how ill he became, her brother would bounce back from it with determination and good humor.

Until now..

Even Pike, one of their closest friends and the best cleric within the entirety of Tal’Dorei, was puzzled when he had just collapsed. Burning to the touch when he had no sign of any ailment beforehand, and even as he tried to wave off her concern and that of their friends, he could barely walk with her assistance. In the end, he ended up having to be carried back into bed by Grog. And that’s where he’s been confined for the past two weeks. 

Vex had done her damndest to share her brother’s optimism that this was a seasonal fever that would pass, but days of seeing the same furrowed expression on Pike’s face as her magic does nothing more than provide a brief reprieve from this ailment, the worry on Keyleth’s when none of the herbs she’d mixed into a medicine seem to take...it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain hopeful. 

Two days ago, when Vax fell into a coma, Vex finally became desperate. All that Pike and Keyleth have been able to do is keep him stable, and while she will never be grateful enough for all their efforts, “stable” wasn’t good enough for her. 

She wanted her twin. Awake and alive as he’s always been.

And she was prepared to sell her own soul to do it.

While her friends convinced her that selling her soul would not go over well with her brother, they did share in her determination to find any other means to save their rogue.

And that’s when Scanlan shared a story he had heard while he was traveling with his old performance group.

A forest, far north in the continent, that was said to be home to a rift in a clearing in the middle of the forest, where the plane between the Material Plane and the Feywilds was the weakest. Scanlan had never bore witness to it himself, but he had heard tales from those who lived close to those woods about a figure who would appear there every so often, only exposing themselves to those who caught their interest.

What the being looked like, however, seemed to vary on whoever told the tale. Some would say they took the shape of a shadowy creature, others would say it took the appearance of a man in a bird-shaped mask. Regardless, one thing remained consistent: this figure would make a deal with whoever caught their interest. The price of the deal would vary, depending on what was being asked.

So Vex had no idea what to expect if she came across this figure, she may end up selling her soul after all.

But it didn’t matter. She would do whatever it took to save her brother. 

\--

Keyleth accompanied her and Trinket while the others stayed behind to look after Vax, her Tree Stride turned what would be a week long trip into mere seconds, but that was the easy part. Vex made her agree to stay put while she and Trinket travelled into the thick of the woods alone.

And that’s where they were now.

Vex stepped into the clearing with the briefest moment of hesitation, not sure what to expect. But she holds onto her resolve as she moves further in until she’s standing in the center.

“Hello?” she calls hesitantly. Nothing. “Hello?” She calls again, her voice stronger, more determined. She received no response besides the wind blowing through her hair. Had she been paying closer attention, she would’ve realized that there was no sway to the trees surrounding her. 

Instead she felt herself growing annoyed by the thought of being ignored. “Now you listen, whatever you are, I don’t give a damn if you think I’m worthy or not. I came here for a reason, and I am not leaving until I get what I need!”

“Stubborn little thing, aren’t you?” A warm voice chuckles near her ear causes her to quickly jump away and draw her bow and arrow, “I like that.”

Vex’s dark vision allows her to see the figure that wasn’t there a moment ago, wrapped in shadows, a bird-shaped mask obscuring their face, making both versions of the stories true, but she doesn’t lower her weapon. “Who are you? Are you the creature that makes deals?”

“I see you don’t have much experience in dealing with the fae” the figure converses, clearly not phased by an arrow being aimed right at him, “We don’t give our names to anyone; far too much power to give to a stranger.”

“You’re fae?” Vex confirms, her eyebrows furrowing curiously before remembering, “Right...I heard rumors that the veil between the Feywild and this plane was weak in these woods.”

“Not the entire woods, my dear,” The fae corrects politely, “Just this particular clearing. Why that is, I’m not entirely sure. It probably existed for years before I happened upon it, and as a naturally curious being, I decided to see where it led. And now here we are, having a nice conversation under the moonlight.”

Vex tilts her head at the fae, an eyebrow raised curiously as she slowly lowers her bow, “Do you give this spiel to everyone who finds their way to your clearing? Or do you just like the sound of your own voice?” 

She is answered by an amused chuckle. “You might be the first mortal who didn’t bow before me like I was some type of deity.” He takes a step closer to her, the mask hiding a smile, “I think I might like you.”

“Enough to help me with my problem?” she asks intently, and for the first time since the fae approached, she can see flashes of blue from within the eye sockets of the mask.

“For the right price.”

Vex takes a deep breath, steeling her resolve, “Before I ask you of anything, I refuse to deal with a person who hides their face, fae or not.”

The fae tilts his head curiously, impressed by her wording, “Very good, my dear lady,” he nods in approval, “I can’t tell you how many mortals have made the mistake of asking to see my face.”

Vex eyes him suspiciously, “and why is that?”  
“Because then I can say ‘No’.” He answers simply, “You must choose your words carefully when dealing with the fae...and since you have…” he trails off as he lifts a pale hand to his face, and Vex watches with fascination as the shadows dissipate as he pulls the mask away, and Vex is struck speechless by what stands before her now.

At first glance, Vex would think he’s an elf, but as she studies him more carefully, she can see his features are more exaggerated. His ears for instance; longer and more pointed than that of a full-blood elf. His skin was pale as moonlight and seemed to have the same serene glow, and his short white hair seemed to flow in a breeze that didn’t exist. But what Vex found herself most drawn to were his eyes, crystal clear and a shade of blue that she’s never seen before. She could sense a warmth hiding behind the steely gaze.

He was without a doubt the most beautiful man she’s ever seen.

“Now then, my dear..” The fae brings her back into focus, conjuring two chairs into existence as he looks at her with intent interest, “what can I help you with?”

Vex hopes that the dark cover of night can hide her blush as she takes a seat in the chair across from him, setting her weapons down beside her, “You seem to be quite powerful, Mr. Fae, tell me...are you powerful enough to cure someone who is ill?”

The fae hums as he folds his arm, his eyes closing as he contemplates, “It depends...this ‘someone’, are they dear to you?”

“Yes.” Vex answers immediately, “He’s...he’s my brother. My twin. He’s had many illnesses before, and he’s always recovered from them, but this…” She clenches her nails into her palms, “..this is different. We’ve tried everything: clerics, medicines, herbs, spells...nothing is working. I’m afraid this might be my only option left.”

“I see..” the fae hums, his blue eyes softening as he looks up at her. “Well, I truly hope your brother knows how fortunate he is to have a sister who will go such great lengths for him…” he pauses, thinking, “Very well. I will heal him.” 

Vex’s eyes light up, “You will?” She lets out a shuddering sigh of relief,, “thank the Gods…”

“Don’t..” the fae interrupts her, “thank me just yet. We still need to discuss your price.”

Vex rolls her eyes slightly as she sits back against her chair, “Of course we do..” she puts on what her friends call her ‘business’ face, when she’s getting ready to haggle with a merchant, “so what is it that you want?”

The fae grins at her as he thinks, “well, let us see...you are asking me to save the life of one of your loved ones...so I believe the only fair price would be to give me one of them. Perhaps, ah yes…” his eyes gleam in the moonlight, “...your firstborn child.”

Vex blinks at him, and she can’t suppress the breath of laughter that leaves her, “Seriously? You’re going the “firstborn child” route?”

The fae shrugs, “The classics are classics for a reason. A life that is nearly ending for a life that has just begun; a fair trade if you ask me?”

“But I’m not even pregnant.” Vex points out, “and what if I never am? The life I lead isn’t exactly ideal for raising a child.”

“An interesting point..” the fae hums, “Well, let us consider it a wager then..” Vex narrows her eyes at him, “..let us say you have...three years to give me your child. Otherwise our deal will become null, and your brother will go back to being on death’s door.”

Vex is ready to snarl at him, to jam one of her arrows in his throat for trying to force her hand by threatening her brother. But something stops her, and she realizes what it was: his wording. He says she has three years to give him her child...yet he doesn’t seem to realize he just gave her the power to choose who the father will be.

And as she glances him over, she decides that while he might present himself as a pretentious asshole...she can’t pretend she isn’t attracted to him.

So she smiles and folds her hands on her lap, “Sounds like an interesting wager. I agree to this deal: you save my brother, and in exchange, I will give you my first child.”

She sees the slight shift in his expression, and she can tell that this isn’t the way these types of deals usually go with him. Perhaps he was expecting her to fall to her knees and beg that she gives him anything but her hypothetical child. But she is also certain that no one has ever tried to twist a fae’s words before.

But his questioning look quickly fades as he smiles at her, holding out his hand, “then we have an accord. By the time you return home, you will be greeted by the sight of your brother: healthier than he’s ever been.”

Vex looks down at his waiting hand for the briefest of moments, and then takes it, and she can feel the magic swirl around their joined hands as their contract manifests into existence. When she pulls back, she looks over her hand; no physical mark, but she knows that the magic is there, and somehow, she knows that her brother is waking up from his illness-induced coma.

“Thank you.” she smiles, sincerely, looking up at the fae, “Well, seeing as I have three years to fulfill my end of the bargain..when would you like to start trying?”

For the first time since he manifested in front of her, the fae looks confused, “I...admit, my dear, I’m not entirely sure what you mean?”

Vex blinks at him, feigning innocent obliviousness, “Well, I promised that I would give you my first child, correct?”

“Y-yes?”

“But you never specified who I had the child with..”

A minute passes. Another one passes, and Vex will forever relish the look of flustered realization that fills the fae’s expression as he realizes exactly how he messed up.

But she will also remember the bright laughter that comes out of him once his shock passes.

“You clever, tricky woman.” the fae breathes between fits of laughter, “Serves me right for underestimating you.”

Once Vex realizes that she wasn’t going to be subjected to archfey-level fury, she begins to relax, and laughs with him. “You’d be surprised how many do.”

“Well,” the fae chuckles, looking at her with what was probably the first sincere smile he’s given her, “a mistake I will not make again, I assure you. And seeing as it is too late to change the terms of our deal, we will need to make certain I am able to help you fulfill your end of the agreement.”

“Oh?” Vex raises her eyebrow, smiling curiously, feeling much more confident that she was at least on equal footing with the fae now, “and how do we do that?”

“Two steps, actually” he answers, “First: I will bestow my mark upon you. Not only will it allow me to find you, it will also serve as a protective sigil for you. I can’t have the mother of my future child in mortal peril after all.”

“Fair enough” Vex nods, “and the second step?”

“We introduce ourselves to each other” he responds, standing to move closer to her, and Vex can’t help but stand with him, “by giving each other our names, we create a bond. It is normally used in the feywild as a way to take ownership of others, that is why giving your real name to a fae is normally advised against.”

“But if you give me your name as well, then I own you, as much as you own me..” Vex finishes.

The fae smiles, taking her hand in his, “that is one way to look at it. And to prove this is no trick..” he leans in close, and Vex can feel her heart pounding against her ribcage at how close he is now, how warm his breath is against her ear as he whispers a name:

Percival

She pulls back to look at him, and she sees in the fae’s eyes, in Percival’s eyes, a fear that hadn’t been there before, and she realizes the amount of power, and trust, he’s just handed to her.

And the thought of taking advantage of it absolutely repels her.

“Vex’ahlia.” is the only thing she responds with. “Or Vex...as my friends like to call me.”

Relief fills his face as Percival lets out a small chuckle, “then this the beginning of quite the friendship, Vex.”

Vex can’t fight the heart that fills her cheeks, something about the way he says her name just causes something in her that she’s never quite experienced. “Well then, Percival. Now what?”

The familiar, devilish smile crosses his face as he covers her hand with his, “Now…” he starts as a warm, tingling sensation fills the back of her hand, “you go tend to your brother. And we’ll talk later.” 

Before Vex can ask what he means, he presses a brief, warm kiss to her lips, and before she can properly respond, his warmth is gone, and she, and Trinket, are back in the entrance of the woods.

“What the-”

“Vex!” Vex turns at the sound of Keyleth’s voice, and she sees the red-haired druid running towards her, out of breath, but smiling brightly. “Wow, you literally just appeared out of nowhere, but that doesn’t matter. I just got a message from Pike. Vax woke up! And it sounds like he’s even healthier than before he was sick!”

Vex can only stare blankly at her before her words catch up and she’s laughing as tears of relief fill her eyes. “Well he certainly works fast..” she murmurs under her breath”

Keyleth tilts her head at him, “what was that?” Vex just shakes her head in response.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy it worked.”  
The smile fades slightly from Keyleth’s face as she looks at her with concern, “so, there really was a fae...they didn’t ask too much from you, did they?”

Vex brings her hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes before she notices it: a faint, glowing symbol of a six-sided star on the back of her hand, and she just smiles.

“Honestly Kiki, I actually think I got a pretty good deal out of it.”

Keyleth looks confused, but she shrugs as she begins moving towards the tree they arrived out of, “Well, you’ll have to tell me more about it later, I’m sure you’ll want to see Vax now.”

Trinket nudged Vex happily and she smiles as they move towards the tree. “Yes, I really do.”

Keyleth and Trinket step through the portal first, and just as Vex begins stepping back into the familiar grounds of their home, she feels a warm breeze surround her as the portal closes behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, Vex and Percy begin working together to fulfill her end of the deal.

Vex is lying on her bed, studying the mark on the back of her hand as her mind plays through the events of last month.

After she had stepped back through the tree that night, she immediately ran to his brother’s room to see for herself that Pike’s message was true. Sure enough, he was sitting up in his bed, plowing through a hearty meal of chicken and root vegetables, when he had barely enough appetite to make it through a few spoonfuls of broth a few days prior. Her twin never had much color to his skin to begin with, but he was far from the sickly pale that he had been for the past few weeks, and when he caught sight of her, he immediately leapt out of bed to throw his arms around her in a tight hug, practically lifting her off her feet. Honestly, if she hadn’t been spending two weeks caring for him, she never would’ve known he’d ever been sick in the first place.

They spent the rest of the evening celebrating the return to his good health with their friends, sharing a bottle of wine between them as she sat close to her brother, relieved that he was able to sit here to laugh and joke with him, and she said a silent thanks to her new fae friend under her breath for completing his end of the deal so beautifully.

And speaking of her fae…

..Vax was decidedly not thrilled when he found out what she’d exchanged for his health.

“Vax, I promise you” Vex tries to placate her brother as he paces around the room, “it is NOT as bad as it sounds.”

“You are going to let this fae, that you met in the woods, knock you up and then come back in nine months to whisk your baby away. Please tell me, Vex, how does that not sound bad?”

“...well when you say it like that..” Vax just groans as he bangs his head against the wall, “look, I’m not going to apologize for saving your life, Vax.”

“I know you’re not, of course I’m grateful, but-”

“- and this was going to be the price, no matter what. I at least made sure I had control over who the father will be. Better the child belongs to him by blood, than rip fatherhood away from some poor bastard who never agreed to this deal in the first place.”

Vax sighs, sitting on his bed as he looks up at his sister, “and what about you? Are you really going to be okay just handing away your child to this creature, probably never to see him, or your child, again?”

Vex flushes slightly as she sits in a chair across from him, her head falling in her hands, “I don’t know, I’m not letting myself think of it. I’m not even pregnant yet, but I just have to make sure I don’t get attached to the child.”

Vax sends a questioning look to his twin, “Now, I know I will never experience this myself, so my opinions can’t be taken too seriously, but it seems rather difficult /not/ to become attached to something that grows inside you for nine months..” He immediately clamps up as Vex sends a sharp look at him, “Sorry, I’m not trying to make you feel guilty, or have doubts about your choice. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know!” Vex snaps, before collecting herself and continuing softly, “I know...look, I won’t lie, I can’t pretend I know what’s going to happen..” she bites her lip before she continues, “but I don’t think he would hurt me.” She is met by her brother’s doubtful gaze, “I can’t explain it, and I’ve only just met him but he just seems, I don’t know, different.” 

The whole time she’s talking, she’s unconsciously stroking the six-sided sun marked on the back of her hand, almost as though the motion comforted her.

Vax doesn’t miss it, his eyes flickering briefly towards the mark on his sister’s hand. His impulses urges him to track this fae down and hold one of his iron daggers to his throat until he agrees to free Vex of her half of the deal, his own health be damned. And as often as his tendency to listen to his impulses over his brain, he finds himself being able to silence them as he watches his sister’s thumb stroke softly over that mark, and he finds himself being swayed that, maybe, Vex is right.

And in their shared experiences, Vex usually tended to be. 

“Alright..” Vax sighs, looking back up at his sister to meet her gaze, “I still have my concerns, but I’ll follow your lead here. If you intend to fulfill your end of the deal with this fae, then I’ll support you.”

Vex looks at her twin with surprise, but smiles appreciatively, moving up from her chair to sit next to him on the bed. “Thank you,” she smiles, resting her hand on top of his, “I know this whole thing seems crazy, hell it IS crazy, but I really appreciate your support here.”

“After what you did for me? It’s the least I can do.” Vax says, smiling slightly as he gives her hand a squeeze, “Just promise you won’t make a habit out of banging faefolk in exchange for my health.”

That earns a laugh from his sister, “I’ll do my best, Scrawny.” 

\----

Vex sighs as she looks up at the ceiling in her room. It’s been a month since that conversation with Vax, and even so, she hasn’t seen or heard from Percival in that time.

She briefly wondered if he’d forgotten about their deal, but she quickly dismissed that thought. In all the books she’s read about the fae, there was nothing but lore after lore about how they always collect on a deal they make, no matter how long ago it was struck.

Besides, it’s not like there wasn’t any proof that the fae wasn’t still present in her life; the glowing mark on her hand was proof of that. 

And yet there were other signs that her fae was still there. How, during her archery training, if she’d cut herself after her bowstring snapped, it would be healed before Pike even had a chance to look at it. And, during one of her clumsier moments, tripping over a lifted tree root while in the woods with Trinket, an invisible hand would catch her and help her regain her balance.

Vex felt as though she could explain those away as the fae protecting his “investment”. After all, it benefitted him to keep her safe until she fulfilled her end of the deal.

And yet…

There are some things she can’t seem to explain; such as why is it before she went to sleep at night, she could hear the soothing sounds of the forest ever so clearly in her ears?

Instead of lingering on these thoughts, Vex shakes her head and groans. “I’m overthinking..” she mumbles to herself, finally standing from her bed as she finally decides to undress for the evening.

“What are you overthinking?”

Acting on instinct, Vex grabs the dagger she keeps under her pillow and is ready to throw it towards the unfamiliar voice.

Until she realizes, it’s not unfamiliar at all.

She just hadn’t heard it for a month.

“Percival..” she sighs, turning as she sets the dagger down on her desk and is greeted by the familiar blue eyes and amused smirk of her fae, “You really need to find a better way to announce yourself.”

“Apologies, Vex’ahlia.” He chuckles lightly, “I’ll be sure to knock next time. It would be quite awkward for our arrangement if you stabbed me,” his eyes glance down to the knife, “though I do appreciate the fact that you don’t keep an iron dagger under your pillow.”

“I used to,” Vex responds, smirking lightly, “but I wouldn’t want you to get the wrong idea.” Silence passes between them for a few moments before she speaks up again, “So, the fact that you’re here must mean you’re ready?”

Percy nods, “I would’ve returned sooner, but I had other matters to attend to in the Feywild.”

Vex tilts her head curiously, “Is that so? Well I’d be fascinated to learn how you spend your time when you aren’t making deals with mortals.”

“In good time, my dear” Percy chuckles, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight as they glance at her bare shoulders, “but please, don’t let me interrupt what you were doing.”

Vex had only gotten to unbuttoning her top when Percy announced himself, and she has never been one to be shy about showing off her body in front of others, and she won’t be stopping that now. So she faces Percy fully, giving him a full view of her as her shirt, then her leggings and underclothes drop to the floor. She doesn’t blush or wait hesitantly for his approval, she knows damn well she looks incredible. 

And seeing the way his eyes darken as his gaze travels down her body, it’s clear he agrees.  
“You, uh” Percy coughs, clearing his throat as he returns his gaze to Vex’s eyes, “You are quite lovely.”

“I know,” Vex grins confidently, sitting back on the bed, “at least we know our child will be inheriting some good genes.”

Percy can’t help but let out a chuckle, regaining his composure as he moves closer to the bed, “Your boldness is quite attractive as well,” he reaches out to undo her braid, watching as her long, thick hair falls in waves down her back, marvelling in her beauty like she was a work of art, “you truly are an exquisite woman.” 

“No need to use sweet words with me,” Vex hums, not allowing herself to be caught up in his words, not when this was nothing more than a business transaction, but she could still have fun with it.

“Perish the thought,” Percy responds, drawing his hand away from her curls as he begins undoing his own, finer garments. “We may be fulfilling a contract, but I don’t intend to use false words of love with you, you are far too clever to fall for them.” his jacket, vest and shirt are on the chair as he begins undoing his pants, “But I have no intention of not showering you with the praise and compliments you rightfully deserve, and I certainly don’t intend to leave you unsatisfied.”

Vex tries to keep her eyes from widening at the size of him as his pants drop. Well, it was certainly comforting to know that his cocky arrogance wasn’t compensating for anything, and the rest of him was quite nice as well. “You sound like you have some experience..” she breathes, watching, with quiet surprise as he falls to his knees in front of her, parting her legs on her own volition.

“I’ll leave that to your judgement” Percy grins as his eyes gleam up at her, before turning his focus on the area between her legs, already wet with anticipation. With his hands on her thighs, he pulls her closer, until the bottom half of her is nearly off the bed, as he presses his tongue against her. Vex gasps softly as she falls back on her elbows, watching intently as Percy laps at her, flushing softly as his eyes look up to meet hers.

“Percy..” she moans his name as he takes her clit between his lips and sucks, making her fall back against the bed as she grinds against his mouth, “fuck that’s good..” 

He keeps it up, pressing two fingers with relative ease inside her, curling them against the spot that makes her bite back the urge to scream out in ecstasy as he keeps swirling his tongue around her clit. One of her hands eventually finds it’s way to his hair, gripping the short, silky white locks in a tight grip as she reaches her peak. And he doesn’t stop until she makes a mess that drips down the inside of her thighs that he is more than eager to clean up himself.

“Oh gods..” Vex sighs breathlessly as she sits up on the bed, albeit a bit shakily, “you are off to a very strong start, Mr. Fae.” Percy grins as he wipes the mess off his face before finally climbing onto the bed himself.

“Like I said,” he hums as he reaches forward to brush her hair out of her face, “I want to make sure you get satisfaction out of this.”

Vex smiles as she takes his hand away from her face and guides him to lay against back against the bed before straddling his hips, “You’re certainly proving to be a man of your word,” she takes his cock in hand, relishing the soft gasp that comes out of his as she lowers herself down on him, “but now it’s my turn to take the lead.”

“You won’t hear any complaints from me,” Percy grins, though it soon turns into a satisfied groan as her tight heat surrounds him, his hands reaching out to hold her hips as she lowers herself down until she’s sitting on his lap. She takes a moment to adjust to the sensation of being filled, rocking her hips against his until the slight discomfort makes way for something far more pleasurable. Finding her rhythm, Vex leans forward to brace her hands against Percy’s chest, rocking her hips with more intent, gasping as each thrust presses against her g-spot. 

Percy can barely take his eyes off her as his blunt nails dig into her hips, rocking his hip up to meet her movements. The way the moonlight creeping in through the window gave her body an ethereal glow of her own, the light glow of her eyes that came from her dark vision, the way her hair fell in messy waves each time she rocked against him. Even the most beautiful of the faefolk couldn’t compare to her in this moment. 

“Percy..” she groans, her nails scraping against his chest, “I’m close..”

“Go ahead,” Percy moans, his hands trailing up to caress the curve of her breasts, brushing his thumb over her nipples, “You sounded so beautiful the first time, now I want to see for myself.”

It doesn’t take much longer after that before Vex is clenching around him as her second orgasm of the night spills around his cock, and the sudden tightness she provides makes Percy let out a low groan as his own release hits him hard and fast, spilling into her.

Vex gasps as she feels the heat of his release fill her, and her thighs grow shaky as she falls forward to rest against him, both of them taking a moment to collect themselves.

Silence passes over them for a few minutes, until Percy decides he’s had enough of it. “Well..” he starts, “that was quite nice.” 

Vex can’t help but snort out a giggle in response, and soon Percy can’t help but laugh with her. “Yes,” she chuckles, rolling off of him to lay down and stretch out beside him, “I certainly have to agree.”

“My apologies,” he smiles lightly, “I’m usually more eloquent than that. So..” he glances down at her stomach before meeting her eyes, “when should you know if it took?”

Vex shrugs, “Usually about a month or so..” she pauses, thinking for a moment before she continues, “but to be fair, for most people, it usually takes more than one try to make a baby.”

If Percy’s eyes light up with interest, he tries to hide with a polite nod of understanding, “I see...well, it would be in our best interest to not make assumptions then.”

Vex smirks lightly as she nods in agreement, “It certainly would be...just to be sure to let me know when I can expect you next time.”

Percy chuckles as he reaches out to take her hand, “Fair enough,” he smiles before pressing a kiss to her knuckles, “though just so you’re aware, you can also call on me whenever you please. One of the perks of knowing a fae’s true name.” Vex smiles with interest before letting out a small yawn.

“Good to know..” 

Her fae’s smile softens as he sets her hand down and strokes her hair out of her face, “I’ll see you soon, Vex.”

And when Vex blinks, he’s gone.

She sighs softly, comfortably blissful as she drifts back off to sleep, the sounds of the forest clear in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by some random post I came across on tumblr. Comments and Kudos are appreciated <33


End file.
